


April, and a fairy

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fairy Byun Baekhyun, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sculpture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Фигурка: Накахира хозяйственный и любит кошекСаммари: Shun ♡Баннер, эдит фото: erytelluris ♡Форма: пластилиновая фигурка (лепка из пластилина)Фандом: EXOПерсонажи: Бён БэкхёнКатегория: дженПараметры: 4 фотографии 2736х3648Рейтинг: G#fandom_kombat_2019 (подразумевается #baekchen)





	April, and a fairy

По легенде живет в лесу чудесный народец. Обычные люди даже в Бельтейн рассмотреть фэйри не могут, потому что давным-давно разорвалась связь между мирами. Но Чондэ — необычный парень, а Бэкхён — очень любопытный фэйри.


End file.
